Forgive & Forget
by xoredsoxnation21xo
Summary: Shane's little sister, Ally, thought she was over Nate. But when they all return to camp rock, will old feelings and former flames come back to ruin their summer? Nate/Ally
1. Chapter 1

**hey so my friend wrote this but wanted me to post it on mine so here it is =] read and review.**

Nate used to be my boyfriend. We had the perfect relationship, or so I thought. He would send me flowers, take me to fancy restaurants, and fly across country in order to see me just for a day. As far as I could tell, Nate truly cared about me. But then it ended. Everything ended. The phone calls stopped, the flowers stopped coming, and right when I was about to confront him, I got the call. He said that it wasn't working out it was him not me, blah blah blah blah blah. I didn't understand why he did it, but I pretended to agree, and hung up the phone.

Lucky for me, that was the year my brother Shane, who was also Nate's best friend and bandmate, turned 18. Which meant that my parents didn't have to accompany him on tour. So I didn't have to see Nate again, but I wanted to, I didn't know why but I needed to see him. I kept expecting Shane to come home to visit, along with Nate, but he never came. Ever. Shane and my parents never really got along, especially after some of the stunts he pulled. But I didn't expect him to stop contacting us. But he did, for almost a year and a half we didn't hear from him. Then one day my uncle Brown called to say that Shane and connect three were going back to Camp Rock for the summer and he wanted to know if I wanted to go too. It was a spur of the moment decision, and I knew that later I may regret it, but I went. I knew I was ready to face Shane. It was Nate that I was worried about seeing.

**Chapter 1**

I stared out the window of the limo and watched the familiar scenery go by. I was nervous. I hadn't seen Nate or Shane in over a year. I could handle Shane, .he was my brother and I knew that he cared about me even though we never talked. I was Nate I was worried about. It had taken me this long to almost get over him, and I didn't know what I would do when I saw him again

The limo pulled up in front of the dining hall, there were campers everywhere. I looked out the window and glanced around, I saw Shane over by the dining hall entrance, thankfully he was alone. I took a deep breath as the driver opened the door for me.

" Hey Shane." I said as I approached him.

Shane turned around, "Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." I said. "I realized that you weren't coming home anytime soon, so I came here to find you."

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I miss you too. But I'm at a point in my life right now where I can't handle Mom or Dad." Shane said, " I'm sorry. I should have called you or something"

"It's okay…really." I said. And then I hugged him. Unlike most siblings, Shane and I had always gotten along really well.

Someone came up behind us, "Dude, they have a class where you can make musical birdhouses!" he said. I turned around. It was Jason. He was Shane's other bandmate and like a second brother to me.

"Jason!"

"Ally! What are you doing here!" Jason said.

"Visiting. Oh My Gosh. Jason I haven't seen you in forever!" I said. Then I noticed who was standing behind Jason. It was Nate. He hadn't changed much in a year. And one look at him and I could feel my heart breaking again.

"Hey Ally." He said, when he saw me looking at him.

"Nate." I managed to choke out. I couldn't stand there anymore, so close to him.

"I'm going to go find Uncle Brown, Shane" I said. And I started walking away. I wasn't going to cry. I was strong. I would be able to get through this summer. I couldn't hide from him forever, and I was going to have to do this sooner rather than later.

But as I walked away, I heard Shane say, "Dude, you broke up with her. Get over it already." And then the tears came.


	2. Chapter 2

**still my friend writing. we had no power today so we got a lot of writing done =] read and review! even if you hate it or even if its just one word =] italics = flachback.**

**Chapter 2**

I love sailing. When I was seven, my parents sent me to summer camp, where I learned to sail. Ever since then, sailing has always been my way to take my mind off things. Just me, the boat, and the water. Nothing else. When Uncle Brown said that I was going to be in charge of watersports this summer I was somewhat relieved. At least I would have sailing to take my mind off things.

When the bell rang for dinner, I didn't go to the dining hall. Instead I went to the lake. I rigged a Sunfish, and sailed out to the middle of the lake. I sailed to the opposite shore, and pulled the boat up on to the shore. And then I sat on the beach and cried.

_It was 3:00 am, and I was sleeping, when my phone finally rang. I understood that Nate had a busy schedule. But it still bothered me that he was never able to find time to call. _

"_Hullo" I said groggily._

"_Hey Alls." he said, "Did I wake you?"_

"_Its 3:00, Nate."_

"_Oh. Right. How are you?"_

"_Tired."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yep."_

_Silence._

"_Ally?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Can I talk to you about something?_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay…. Uhh I don't really know how to say this. But, I think it might be better if we stopped seeing eachother."_

"_What?"_

"_I can't see you anymore."_

_Silence._

"_Oh." I whispered_

_Silence_

"_Ally?"_

_Silence_

"_I'm sorry" he said._

"_Goodbye." I whispered._

When I woke later that morning, my eyes were still red. It was just a dream. That's what I told myself. But I picked up my phone and checked my call log. And I saw the cold hard truth. It wasn't a dream. I didn't understand what had happened. All I wanted was to be happy and be with Nate. But apparently I wasn't good enough for him.

I sat on the beach and remembered that night. Then I got back in the boat and sailed back. I still didn't know why Nate had ended it. At first I wanted to. I called Shane and asked him. He didn't know. Neither did Jason. I was heart broken. Now I don't want to know. Its over and I was trying to move on.

When I got back to the boathouse, I was surprised to see Shane waiting for me. He saw my red eyes.

" Oh Ally, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were coming I would have warned you." he said.

"It's okay Shane. I'm fine. I'm over it." I lied. And then I walked back to my cabin and went lay down and went to sleep. I was done with Nate.

"Uhh, Ally. Shane wants to know if you want breakfast." One of my cabin mates had come back.

I rolled over, buried my head in the pillow, and groaned.

"Ally?"

"Umm… I'll get some later."

" Oh okay." and she left. I got up out of bed and got dressed. I would go to breakfast late, skip lunch, and eat dinner early. That way I could just avoid Nate.

When I got to the dining hall, I realized I was not the only person who had chosen to eat late. And the other person happened to be the person I was trying to avoid. I got some cereal. I glared at Nate as I passed. And sat as far from him as possible with my back facing him. I took out my iPod and put it on shuffle. I could ignore him. I really could.

I heard footsteps behind me and a hand slide a note onto my table. I didn't look up. I didn't touch the note, until I heard the dining hall door close. Without reading the note, I crinkled it up and tore it in two and threw it in the trash.


End file.
